That Mandalorian Girl
by Anonymous Prick 3
Summary: Ezra isn't sure whether or not he wants to stay. But when a botched mission leads to some moments of improvising on the spot, Ezra realizes that making people proud, IS more rewarding than just surviving. And just when (he thinks) that Mandalorion girl is around his thumb, they run into what Erza thinks is the shadiest person he's ever seen. Another Mandalorian, called Rex.
1. Denial

S.R.F. Ch. 1

Ezra was worried. This wasn't usually a problem for him. Growing up all alone at the age of eight on Lothal had taught him that fear was a good thing, if he used it wisely. Fear told him he was alive and that something was about to or is dangerous. But _this_, was for lack of a better word, different. He wasn't in moral peril, so he couldn't push it aside as he decided on how to stay alive. This wasn't a situation he could escape. He _wasn't_ in danger. Wasn't _hungry._ He was having _feelings._

"What is there to be worried about?!" The street-rat asked himself. "It's not like I'm sticking with these people for much longer. Hell, I don't even want to be here. Yeah, yeah, next time I see them I'm demanding they take me back." Ezra was spooked when a sudden knocking, bordering booming, made him jump.

"Hey! Are you trying to ruin my do- er, the door! It's not exactly mine to break, ya know!" Ezra shouted over the knocking as he walked over to see who wanted what from him. Someone always wanted something from him.

Erza opened the door to see that he had guessed correctly. _Only the Lasat could make that much noise and not break his hand._

"Hera wants to see you boy." The former Honor Guard said glaring at the boy.

"I'll be right there." Erza said, surprisingly formal. While these people were insane for sticking their necks out fighting the Empire, Hera was one of those kind souls that Erza knew had everyone's best interest at heart. She, if he theoretically liked any of them, would have theoretically warmed up to her first. _Although if I finally got that Mandalorian to take off her helmet. . ._

"Well, eh, you better be there." Zeb said rather weakly, having been expected one of the witty remarks that the kid had become rather famous for.

"I'll be there in a second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We aren't seriously going to keep the little punk with us, are we?" Zeb asked, realizing that he might have broken one of the few rules he lives with, that rule being not pissing off Hera, if that frown was any indication.

"That _boy_ has no one Zeb! He fights the Empire too! Even though what he does looks insignificant to you, remember that what we do also looks like nothing if the entire Empire is considered. But it's _something!_ He has that same passion as we do!"

"I'm still not convinced. Seems like this guy is a lost cause."

Hera was positively fuming. She was about to practically shout something when Sabine silenced her by putting her hand on her arm.

"That's cruel, even for you Zeb. You of all people 'ought to know how it feels to be all alone."

Zeb snarled at her. Had she ever done a single thing to disrespect him in any way and he might've done much more. He did realize though, that she could see where she was coming from.

"Hhhhhnn." He growled before he stormed out of the room before he said anything he'd regret, or even more likely, she said something she'd _regret._

Chopper started whirring his arms, uncharacteristically silent. Before Sabine could ask what he wanted Hera snapped her head up at her.

"Ezra's coming! I don't want him to hear about this, got it?"

"I'm not stupid Hera. I'm not going to tell the kid that we aren't arguing about him leaving." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"Not even going to argue about it, are you then? Glad to see that none of you will lie to my face. At least you're honest enough to tell no one wants me around." With that Ezra walked back to his room.

Hera was glaring daggers now. "Now look what you did! He got the wrong idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra was trying his best to walk as slow as humanly possible. If he were to be a little more honest with himself, he didn't want to walk in with Hera. She was the nicest person he'd been with in a while, and he knew she'd be the one they'd choose to break any bad news to him. Ezra was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a disgruntled Zeb ram into him.

"Hey!"

"Watch out!"

"What's got you so mad?" Ezra asked, picking himself up from the floor, only a little mad that Zeb had only been forced a step back while he fell on his ass.

"Why don't you go see for yourself!" Zeb retorted as he stomped away.

Ezra was even more anxious now. He was beginning to warm up to the furball, and if he was mad, then they either wanted to kick him out or he didn't return the favor.

He slowly picked up the pace, near running when he finally got to Hera's room. He stopped when he heard their voices. It was just mumbling, until he made it to the door, and caught then end of what Sabine was saying facing the motherly Twi'lek pilot. ". . . we aren't arguing about him leaving!" The mandalorian said with her arms crossed. "Not even going to argue about it, are you then? Glad to see that none of you will lie to my face. At least you're honest enough to tell no one wants me around." With that he walked calmly until he made the turn, and proceeded to run to "his" room, refusing to give them the pleasure of seeing him cry.


	2. A Disturbance

I didn't realize how badly people wanted a Star Wars Rebels Fanfic! I got to say that this one chapter did better, the factor being favorites and followers, than my Infamous 2 story, which has been under development for the longest time! I guess that this story is going to take priority for now. I looked around on and there's such a shortage of stories! The few that there are, are under 20k! I hope that the rest of the authors out there also stick to their stories, because a lot of them seem to be great so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra couldn't believe it. He had known this was coming. Nothing good ever came from needing people.

_What am I crying about?! I was going to demand that they leave me anyway! _ Just then the door started booming again. _It's not shaking enough to be Zeb._

"Don't bother Hera! I heard more than enough!" Ezra said, assuming Hera had chased after him.

" . . . It's me." A voice said haphazardly.

_Why would she?. . . _"Come in then Sabine. It's not like this is my room anyway."

"Now, Ezra, you got the wrong idea. I swear!" Sabine said, her helmet only slightly muffling the words.

"I don't care. I want off this rust-bucket! Just take me back to _my home_. I work best alone, anyway." _And you can't kick me out if I leave._

"But Ezra, we don't want you to leave!" Sabine said, flustered. _Honestly, why is this kid so damn eager to get out!_

"What's this? He wants out?" A voice yelled from the hall outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanan was confused. The boy could use the force. He knew that was a fact when he learned the truth from the holocron. He wasn't totally stoked. Kanan knew first hand that not all jedi were the same. Their best jedi, were cool and calm and collected, while others were strong-headed, borderline arrogant, and some even went as far as being crass. He imagined a bit of himself in the kid. He would understand if the kid was stoked. Maybe he was more calm than first impressions led him to believe and the kid was awestruck? No, amazed was out of the question too. Kanan knew things were different, hell, he lived the different. But to not be excited at the prospect of becoming a jedi

_Maybe that's it. We weren't very welcoming, maybe the kid thinks I won't help him. I gotta go s-_"Hey! What's wrong?"

Chopper had been going ramming speed for no apparent reason when it hit Kanna. In the hallway. With nothing to obstruct it's view. Yeah….The astromech made a series of electronic beeps, which Kanan translated with ease. "The boy's having some trouble, eh?"

Kanan walked away from the grumpy rust-bucket, not sure what to think of the kid. He went off to his room to meditate, and see if he could feel what Ezra was feeling through the force. When Kanan had just started his breathing exercises, he was swamped with an array of emotions. _This kid sure does have a lot to think about. _Kanan focused on the most present of emotions, and sure enough, he sensed confusion, fear, a sense of betrayal, and deep loneliness. When Kanan finally decided to act on it, he tried to stand up to realize that he was sweating. With a bit of dizziness and some support from the walls, he made it to the corridor outside. The cowboy jedi stood out there for a few minutes, waiting to recover, when he saw Hera walking by.

"Kanan, are you alright? You look awful!"

"I'm fine Hera. If you could just help me to the kid's room, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," Hera said, flinging his arm over her shoulder, going on his right side so he could use the wall with his other hand. "What happened to you?"

"I tried reaching out to the kid, to see what was wrong with him."

Hera abruptly dropped him on the floor.

"What the- . . ."

"Did you go inside the boy's head? Did you try anything? I know you always mean well Kanan, but changing someone's state of mind is **always** wrong!"

"Hera, Hera! Calm down! You know I'd never. . . not since. . . Hera, I swear! All I did was just reach out to him, and from there I felt everything clouding his mind. I never entered it and I never messed with his head!" Kanan was looking desperate now, trying to stand up so he could look at Hera eye to eye.

"I. . . believe you Kanan. I just had to be sure. So what's making the boy worry?" Hera said picking Kanan off the floor, giving him her best smile, hoping it would reassure him that she trusts him.

"How do you?. . . Never mind. Well, he's really confused nowadays. He's scared, of what I'm not sure. He's got plenty after all. With the Inquisitor, the Empire, and the life-endangering missions we're always on, I couldn't guess."

"Ezra's a brave soul, Kanan. He's been on his own so long,"

"Yes, loneliness, I forgot to mention that one."

"He wouldn't be afraid of something like the Empire after him. The Inquisitor talking about killing him must be pretty terrifying, but he'd take something like that head on with fake confidence. Look at the way he tries to flirt with Sabine if you need an example."

"I think you're right Hera. And he also feels. . . well, betrayed. I don't know why. I need to get to him, because. . . I'm afraid he thinks I won't help him. Kanan said with a downcast face, knowing that even though Hera wouldn't do so, he was still afraid she'd laugh at him opening up.

"Kanan. You've done. No. Such. Thing. Look at you now! You can hardly stand, yet here you are trying to get him anyways! No, I know why Ezra feels like that. He, well, he thinks that we were talking about him leaving the ship."

"What do you mean?! He can't leave, us! He can't!"

"Relax Kanan, I was saying the same thing, but he walked in at the wrong time and got the wrong idea."

Hera looked Kanan in the eye, silence enveloping him. "We're here."

He looked up to realize that they were outside his young padawan to be's room.

"I hear talking. Is Zeb in there with him?"

"No, I sent in Sabine to set him straight."

"You think that's such a good idea? I mean, you know how he feels about her. I don't need you _women_ distracting my noble and pure student." Kanan said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, cause his Master is soooo innocent to begin with." Hera said, satisfied with the slight blush on the usually unphaseable Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, so many people are following and favoriting this story! I never expected such a great reception! If anyone can get review on anything that isn't very clear, or if they have any complaints, please tell me, as this is only my second fanfic. Yes, this is going to revolve around Ezra's and Sabine's relationship, but it will also work around all the members of the Ghost. And a certain character we all haven't seen in a long time! Anyone who can guess their (I say this as to not give away gender) identity gets a shoutout! I did not time travel to fix a not so small plot hole, you've all just experienced a genjutsu where I could make a mistake, don't worry we're back to reality where I'm perfect. How about that Kanan and Hera scene though! Not that one you perverts! The mind one. What happened there?... I won't say anything yet (It's totally not because I don't know yet….shuddup.)


	3. Hera! Are you drunk!

**Thanks everyone! I do plan on making this story well beyond 40K words. Granted, it might take a while since my longest chapters aren't any longer than 2K words… Seriously though, I haven't had the chance to finish up ch.2 since I uploaded the story. I had half of it done, then I couldn't touch it. I'm actually writing this one in my Abuela's (Grandmother) hospital room. She's got quite a few problems, a few of which could be fatal is she ever let herself go. But none of these are a problem is she keeps up, it's not cancer or diabetes Thank God, and she usually comes to the hospital around this time. This year, she came a little early as to not have to come when her condition becomes do or die, so she won't have to stay nearly as long. With that being said, I have two hours of ahead of me to get out Ch. 3, so without ado!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ezra, for the last time, hear me out!"

"What's it matter? I'm taking off anyway."

She grabbed his arm, and sat him down. _Damn, I'm going to really need to get to this kid. _She took off her helmet, knowing Ezra could never keep eye contact.

"We need you here. We _want _you here. You're a part of the crew now, and we could never replace you."

Ezra was having a bit of a harder time standing his ground with her now that the damned helmet was off her. _Crap! She's beautiful._

"Sabine, I heard what you said with Hera. Even if you guys don't want me to leave, someone here does. And stop giving me that look! I did the whole cute street rat bit when I was a kid and never got anything for it, so you can see how effective a pretty face is going to be against me now. It doesn't take a jedi to ignore someone's looks.

Sabine managed to blush a bit, even though she fully knew she was going to be trying to use her looks on him. _For his sake I hope he doesn't become a jedi, with the feelings he spews he might just __**tell**__ his enemies his worst fears._

"Ezra, can I come in?" They both heard from the corridor.

"Sure, come on in. Nothing is going on, not at all." Ezra said, staring Sabine down, who found that she couldn't hold her gaze as easily without her helmet.

"Ezra, listen, the Empire has started wiping out a town, demanding that we show ourselves. It's obviously a trap but- ."

"Let's get going then!" Ezra said a little more enthusiastic than he had been in a while.

"I thought so." Kanan said with a grin.

"Come on you guys, the meeting room for all of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you all know your jobs. Sabine, there's been a last minute change, you're with Ezra."

"Let's get going then." Sabine said as she donned her helmet.

"Take care you guys!" Ezra said as he quickly dashed around a corner. "And, uh, may the force be with you." He said rather embarrassed that Kanan had asked him to do so.

"Ha! I told you. He would say it. He'll make a proud padawan after all!" Kanan taunted Hera privately.

"Tch, whatever. This just proves to me that the Force isn't fair like Karma. What did that poor kid do to have to have you train him." She said with a smile as she got into her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sabine, hurry up with those. I haven't heard from Kanan yet!"

"You can't rush art, Ezra." Sabine said, finishing off her rather hastily made mural on the side of the factory wall.

"That's the last one, right?!" Ezra called out rather worriedly from the front of the Factory.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause there's a whole battalion coming this way!" Ezra said, running to the back of the factory with the Artsy Mandalorion.

"Really?! How many?" She said as he duck his head under a crate once he was done vaulting over it.

"I counted at least 50!" He said without bothering to hide the panic in his voice.

"Crap, we can't blow this thing with that many this close! We'll never get away. Why is there so many anyway? No one saw any strange activity when we scouted it out!"  
"I don't know! Hang out, I'll try asking everyone else. Ezra said as realized he forgot all their codenames and just talked into the communicator.

"Are you guys there?"

"Ezra, Ezra?! Is that you?"

"What are you doing? Why are you using my name?!" Ezra said as Sabine took the role of lookout.

"I'm in a bar, say hi Hera. Don't bother going to look at art with Sabine. It's too hot outside. Seriously, **it's too hot."**

"We see that Kanan! What are all these clones looking for?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about the guy all those Imperials are looking for. Yeah, it's crazy man! Apparently, they're looking for a man for impersonating a soldier. Say his name is Rex."

"Well, we're gonna have to blow this thing later then, seeing as we can't wash this stuff off, and I don't think we'll have the time either."

"Yeah! We can totally hang out later! We'll get wasted! See ya later Bro!"

"What did he say?" Sabine asked, more panic creeping into her face.

"He's hiding out in some bar with everyone else. They saw a huge number of clones too and called it off. Said that there's a man hunt going on."

"Ok, we'll keep our heads down and pray the stormtroopers just pass us. Just in case though, take this." Sabine said as she lifted off the corner of a crate full of blasters.

"How did you?"

"What you call the force, I call the experience of someone who knows what they're doing." Sabine said with what Ezra assumed was a huge smirk underneath that helmet.

"Either way, I'm not killing anyone. We won't need to."

"Ezra, I'm hoping for the same thing. But it's better to be prepared than to be sorry."

"For, you. . . guys, I'll do near anything. But it doesn't look like I need to bother though!" The con-artist turned Padawan said with a smirk as he lifted the blaster up and clicked the safety on in front of Sabine.

"Well there you go, now you get ove- ."

The sketchy artist was cut off as a man shoved the door open and took off behind the closest of the crates.

They heard a barrage of people charging, presumably stormtroopers. And then a booming voice seemed to demand their total attention.

"Rex! We know you're confused and scared, but it promise you, it's alright. It's me, Cody. I'm coming in alone, please don't shoot me."

"Who's that?" Ezra whispered to Sabine, not daring to peek his head out.

"I don't know." Sabrine said, also taking cover.

Ezra just slightly peaked around to see this Rex guy slumped against the crate. He didn't seem to be hurt anyway, wearing some rags that Ezra would often have seen himself in if things hadn't been going good for him for a while scavenge-wise. He heard the door shudder open, fully expecting a stoic soldier like Agent Kallus. Instead, he saw an old grizzled man walk in. The man could hardly walk, relying heavily on a cane. Ezra was surprised that the old man was fit to be in the Empire, when he noticed his eyes. Cold and calculating, Ezra instantly knew that this man was as mentally sharp as a tack.

"Keep your head down!" Sabine said as she pulled Ezra down, back into cover.

"Shhhhh! I think the old one is saying something."

"Krif! You look exactly like. . . him."

"Who are you?!" The man in tatters said, clutching his head in apparent pain.

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Cody." The man in tatters didn't seem to know him.

You don't , do you? I guess that's for the best, it'd make this a million times harder. Sorry brother." The old man said as he surprisingly quickly whipped out a pistol, but the man in tatters reacted faster than expected and lunged at the old man. He shot off a shot before he fell.

Sabine and Ezra both fell over when explosions rocked the factory.

"Put your hands up!" A random buckethead said from behind them.

Ezra eyed the detonator in Sabine's hands. He quickly looked up at her to make eye contact, DO IT, was the gist of it.

They both dove to the floor as the foundation of the building crumpled on top of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WOW! Got a lot of reviews today as I write this telling me to hurry up. Lol, I'll make sure to keep these coming guys. To the guest who guessed who our mystery character is, and also pointed out what I also saw as a major plot flaw when I thought out the story. I actually checked to see when Star Wars Rebels took place, so it's not too Non-canon. Anyways, thanks to all who followed, Yes deathgoddess, I will also throw in subtle hints of romance between Hera and Kanan, just to be a tease, and To classic cowboy, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who has no infinitive idea where this story is going. Next person to explain Rex's predicament, send your answer with a number if you're a guest for another shoutout!**


	4. Execution

Ezra had dove for the floor a bit late. He was still in the air when the blasts seemed to shake the whole world. He was sent flying, and rammed headfirst into a crate. White spots started to fill the majority of his dimmed eyesight. Ezra had just enough strength to feebly lift his head to see that Sabine had survived the blast. The last thing he saw was before he blacked out was a blaster logo on the edge of a crate. "Experience my ass. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra awoke to the sound of crackling. It was dull though, compared to the ringing. Ezra had the worst feeling in his head, what he assumed a hangover would feel. He had yet to try and move when he realized where he was. His eyes snapped open, instinctively looking for Sabine. His heart lurched when he saw three troopers above her. He didn't notice her helmet, but stopped thinking about that when a trooper kicked her square in the ribs. She let out a moan, and Ezra realized she must have taken the blast worse than him. Anger boiled inside of him at the sight of the same trooper kick her again while the other two started to drag her away. Then Ezra hit a moment of pure serenity. He slowly stood up without making a sound, and used the force to pull a blaster that he barely saw from the edge of his eye. He took aim, and found that his aim struck as true as his slingshot. He fired off a second shot into the back of the other trooper who had abruptly dropped her at the sight of the brain matter splattering from his fallen comrade. Mentally leaving the one who had kicked Sabine, he abandoned the blaster and lifted his left arm to shove the bucket head to the floor. The man barely let a gasp out before the back of his skull had a hole beaming through.

And for the second time that day, Ezra felt an ungodly amount of pain. After writhing in pain for a few seconds, Ezra realized that he was on the floor, someone was electrocuting him, and that it had stopped and his muscles were just being hit by the current inside of him. He looked up to see fear in his attacker's eyes before a snap was heard and he saw the back of the soldier's head.

"Aaaawww!"

The man, that Ezra now knew as Rex, looked at the young boy on the floor in confusion. He had just blown up the entire factory, wiping out a battalion of people. Then he immediately goes and guns down two of them and executes one. How did this manage to scare him.

"Thanks for the help boy."

"What?" Ezra asks, his head still swimming. To his annoyance though, the man ignored him for something over his shoulder. Ezra turned his head to see Sabine slowly getting up.

"Ezra?! Are you- alright."

"Sabine!" Ezra said as he feebly got to his feet.

"Sabine, eh? Well, thank you both." Rex gave them a tight-lipped smile before he took off towards what was left of the back exit.

"Who was that guy?" Ezra asked no one in particular.

"Who cares. . ." Sabine said strangely.

"Whoah!"

"What's wrong Ezra?" Sabine said, finally looking at him. When she caught a distant glimmer, she stopped and realized that she saw her helmet! She started towards it but fell a second later before letting out a loud gasp.

"Sabine, hey, look at me. Look at me. You're fine. Ok? We're gonna get through this." Ezra said as he saw that Sabine had finally noticed and visibly paled at the mangled sight of her leg. It had a piece of metal shrapnel lodged in it, something Sabine was left without words as to how it went so long without being noticed.

"Now come on, we gotta get going. That blast is going to have every bucket in a ten mile radius on us." He said, offering an arm to Sabine, which she gladly took.

"Alright, looks like you'll be running me through this then." She said, with what Ezra assumed was a smile under that damned helmet of his. A frown then pulled up on his face after an instant. Sabine slowly wilted under his gaze, eventually growing uncomfortable.

"What?"

"The helmet, it's gotta go." He said, holding his hand to his chin.

Before Sabine could complain, he had snatched the helmet and coolly said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to hide it where no one will ever find it."

"Oh, and just how do you know that for sure?"

"Well, before I had found my new home, I had to hide food I couldn't eat right away. That itself was pretty rare, but those merciful moments were bittersweet. I learned the hardway the first time not to keep food on my person. I learned to hide it, sometimes they were found at the beginning. After a while though, I learned, and that never happened again, not with something as precious as food." He had said with foggy eyes, looking down into the visor of The Mandalorion's helmet.

"Ezra, I. . ."

"Hey, don't start now, we can talk about how I leave you breathless later, k?

"Lead the way, sir." Sabine said with a slight flush on her cheeks, already missing her helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSorry to cut it off here guys, but I had the hardest time ever deciding how to introduce Rex. There will be more of him next chapter, so don't worry. Thanks to selena for the very positive review, while I don't think I'm that great of a writer seeing as it took me around a week to round up 900 words, I'll take any compliment where I can get em'. See you soon, Cowboy!


	5. Take It Off

"**Update." That was it. This was the first review I got when I posted a new chapter. And it was posted on ch.1 of all places! Lol, a bit disheartening, but I know that the reviews and favorites will really roll in when I complete the story. For those of you who help me out by favoriting, following, and especially leaving a review, know that you had a hand in making this what I hope will be a great story someday. For those of you who were confused at my a/n ending last time, it was a Bebop reference. If that doesn't do it for you, then nothing will. Onward!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very generous amount of what Sabine decided to label mud was rubbed all over her armor, something she considered a direct atrocity to art, Ezra had deemed her bum-worthy.

"Finished. Too bad there's nothing we can do about our nails though; you just can't fake months of neglect." Ezra said, putting a hand on his hip and the other under his chin in what Sabine could only dub "a totally jedi-look."

"And you're **sure** no one is going to find my helmet?" She said, voicing her displeasure at having to abandon the helmet she held so close to her heart for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm pretty proud of myself actually. It only took me five minutes to find that little vent, and if I had that back home at Lothal, I'd dare say it'd have been my personal treasury. Even if someone saw us put something away in this area, they'd still have to see me put it in there before they ever find it." Ezra said with all the confidence in the world, which actually was pretty legit even without the good vibe the force was buzzing off of it.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Hang on, now's the only peace and quiet we have had in a while. Lemme see if I can get ahold of the rest. Guys? Guys, it's Ezra? Are you there? Hellooo?"

"I take it they're not answering?" Sabine said, leaning on a wall to give her leg a bit of a break.

"No. They said they were fine when we last talked. Before the explosion, ya know? Doesn't matter anyways, I'm sure Kanan and the rest are safe. Let's get focused on us for now. Now let me take a quick look at that." Ezra said, moving over and crouching down to stare straight at the armor in front of Sabine's leg.

"I can't exactly help you if I can't see it."

"Humph. What would you know anyway? Let's just get going."

"Sabine, you'll only be hurting both of us if you don't let me help you. Besides, I picked up a few things along the way. I would've thought that the one thing you'd know about me is that I can be suprising. Usually in a good way…"

"Fine. Whatever." Sabine said quite clearly still furious for some reason as she unbuckled the armor around her leg. A minute later and the armor plopped down to the floor unceremoniously, breaking the awkward tension that had been present while Sabine worked on getting it off.

"It doesn't look that bad." Ezra said, bluffing.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be able to mask their emotions." She said with a bit of a gloomy face.

"No seriously. It's just swelling and being cooped up with your armor all the time didn't help. Hell, I'm surprised the circulation wasn't cut off. The leg is broken though, I'm sure even you can tell that. Hang on a second."

Ezra took off down the alley, leaving the Mandalalorion who felt naked without her helmet and one of her legs uncovered, to wonder if he had ditched her the second he realized it was broken. Sabine knew she'd willingly let herself go if they were on a mission and this happened, but it still hurt. Despite all this, she still didn't so much as flash a smile his way when she saw him come back with some thin wire no more than a minute later.

"What's with that?" Ezra heard as he turned her back to her, remembering a crate in the alley with them. _Even when it concerns her, she still manages to sound like she doesn't care. That leg must really hurt._ The former-con thought to himself as he started to kick the dusty crate, which fell apart quite easily.

A minute later, two smelly-looking, good-for-nothing, street rats walked away from the alley. The only thing note-worthy among the two being that one had his or her leg hurt, and was walking with a poor man's version of a crutch.

"Do you even have an idea of where we're supposed to be headed?" An irritated Sabine muttered to Ezra, who she thought was out of ear shot.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Sabine refused to acknowledge that she had just flinched, and followed up with her second question. "Where then?"

"Where all the drunks seem to go at one point or another." Ezra said, finally looking up from the ground, signaling to Sabine that she could too.

"The Imperial's Jail?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thought to throw in some humor in the story here, seeing as it's going to be strictly serious for now. Yes, some of the crew are in jail. How they avoid potential repercussions will be explained next chapter. IS THIS FAST ENOUGH? Don't get used to an update a day people, as much as I'd like that too. Also, I wanted to throw in some thought of how easily Sabine and Ezra get along when not on a mission, which if my author's read-between-the-line abilities are on par, you could see the answer is "not very well." I'll see you all, in the FUTURE! AAAWWWAAAYYY!**


	6. How Could You?

S.R.F. Ch. 6

**A/N Aaaww man. I'm sorry guys, **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are we doing here?"

"A hundred credits says that Zeb punched someone out."

Sabine proceeded to feebly punch a grinning Ezra's arm.

"Hey!" He said, trying not to show just how much his arm hurt.

"Hera would never let them. You're- . . ."

"Send for more men! We can't hold him down, he's an animal!" Said a muffled voice from inside the jail.

"Never mind. Bet's off. Let's just go." Sabine said, charging ahead at a hobble's pace to avoid the grin she could already imagine on Ezra's smug face.

Ezra was behind Sabine in an instant in case she fell over, and ended up nearly doing what he was ready to prevent when she suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. He moved around her ready to see how many guards were taking on Zeb and possibly jump in when he started to get overpowered, maybe jump in a minute or two after that.

For the second time that day, Ezra was shocked to see that man again.

"It's Rex."

"Ugh. I should've taken you on that bet!" Sabine said a bit exasperated, sitting down on a bench.

"Should we do something?" Ezra said blankly, sitting down next to the Mandalorion.

"Like what? We're here for our guys. There's not much we can do for him at this point." Sabine said, wincing slightly as Rex jabbed a man in the throat as if to further prove her point.

The pair watched on in silence for the next five minutes as Rex brutally managed to hold off the Stormtroopers who only managed to overpower the man when enough reinforcements arrived to each individually hold down a limb.

"Sabine? Ezra? Guys, over here!" Kanan said from around a corner, quickly disappearing behind it.

Having to elbow Ezra in the ribs to pay attention, she motioned for him to follow as she got off to see where Kanan went off to.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kanan said, walking back up to the duo.

"Ezra brought us here. Don't know how he knew."

"I can't really explain it. I guess it kind of makes sense. Not really though."

"That there, my young padawan, is the force. It gives you a kind of knowingness about stuff in general. I'd compare it to a women's intuition, but considering how Hera's in jail, I'm going to go ahead and debunk that now and here."

Both Street Rat and Artist stood alike gaping like fish at Kanan. Sabine was the first to fall out of her stupor.

"You mean Hera was arrested? What happened? Are we compromised?" Sabine asked incredulously, only bothering to bring her voice down to a loud whisper at the very end.

"No, no, nothing like that. And she's fine. They haven't processed her yet, and if our luck holds out, they never will."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked, barely being able to wrap the fact the it was Hera in there around his head.

"Well, one of the servers got a bit too touchy for Hera's taste when we were laying low at the bar. Honestly, I was just playing my part of the drunk and rowdy bar-dwelling citizen of the Empire, but Hera took it to heart and proceeded to pummel said server. Troopers ended up barging in with the worst timing like always and they dragged her off with Chopper, Zeb, and me in tow after her. Chopper's working on getting us clearance to the cells and I didn't even need to distract anybody."

"Yeah, we noticed the ruckus."

"Oh! Hey, follow me and don't say a thing Ezra. Sabine, you go wait for us by the entrance. We might need to make a quick getaway."

"Can do."

Without a word, Kanan took off, walking towards a pair of clones dragging away Rex across the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ezra said, easily matching his stride.

"Shh! We're going to the cells, what else?"

"But how are we go-. . ."

"Shhh! Watch closely and you might learn something." Kana said with his back to Ezra as they approached the two men who had stopped to open the security door.

"You there! You aren't allowed here!"

"We are allowed here. You've been given orders to escort us throughout the cells." Kanan said, waving his hand in front of the trooper.

"What are you talking abo- . . ." The trooper wasn't allowed to finish as Kanan scrunched up his face and visibly tensed his body.

"Yes. You're. . . right. Let's… go."

The clone on the right turned around and swiped a key card to open a blast door that led to a hallway full of cells on both sides. Ezra tried to keep his cool but eventually lost it as they walked along the corridor looking for Hera.

"What was that? You totally changed his mind and you didn't even threaten him!"

"Is that really the only way you've seen people change their minds Ezra?"

"Well, yes. You don't exactly grow up with words of comfort on the streets Kanan. And you still haven't answered my question."

"It's an old Jedi Mind Trick. Really only useful on the weak minded, but still useful nonetheless. I'm uhhh, not really sure on how I do it, so it's not the easiest thing to teach."

"There she is!"

The trooper that Kanan hadn't addressed turned around to face them.

"You two stay here while we dispose of this prisoner." He said as he turned to the other side of the corridor to attend to who else? Rex.

Kanan quickly used the force to open the lock while the two clones went to the other side of the corridor and had their backs turned to them.

"Kanan! Finally, you're here. You know, you're the one who messed up. You ought' to be in here. Oh! Ezra, what are you doing here?!" Hera said angrily, only to become nervous when she realized Ezra was there with them.

"Now Hera, I'm not going to embarrass you and tell the kid the story, but don't be so quick to leave Hera. The door's open, doesn't mean the coast is clear yet. Give us a second."

"Eerrghh. You were the one who messed up anyways… You got no right to try and threaten me…"

Kanan only gave a hearty chuckle, while Ezra tried not to laugh. That's when he felt an overbearing heat on his back for the second time that day before meeting the merciful numbness of unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Holy shit guys, I'm sorry I was gone so long. This is my best story, so I'm definitely going to be more responsible with it. That being said, if I got any Naruto fans, please check out my new Naruto story, cause I wasn't very happy with how Sakura thought she understood Naruto. **


	7. On The Lamb

S.R.F Ch. 7

Rex needed to run. Those people at the factory had saved his skin, but he knew that more people would be on their way soon. He didn't hesitate to pick up the small blaster off a corpse as he finally reached what remained of the corner of the front wall, but not before he took one last look at the girl helping up the boy. She had the same armor as the rest of the troopers, but he knew this wasn't the case.

"Mandalorion. What does that even mean?" In the few hours that Rex had been outside of **that place**, he'd been recognizing things like this without having any actual information, other than vague feelings and urges. He couldn't explain how he knew when a vendor was too absorbed with a customer to notice him steal a quick meal, or when he seemed distracted and was actually keeping a hawk's eye out.

He was especially curious as to why he kept muttering sloppy when the Soldiers, why did he keep referring to them as soldiers?, would trip or fail to notice him take a quick corner and evade them.

"Gotta keep moving." The man clad in rags said to himself. Watching a drunk stumble out of some god-forsaken tavern with a decent poncho, Rex was quick to take advantage of the situation.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing out here man? The night is still young! Did that stupid barman throw you out?! You're not even that drunk! Bah, the rest of those feckers, _(feckers? _Rex thought to himself) can't hold down their drinks like us!" Rex said in one quick burst as to give the drunkard as little time to get a moment of peace to realize that he didn't know this strange man.

"I know right? But youuuu're here now, neh? The rest of em' can go rot in the Sarrlac Pit for all I care!"

The naïve man didn't take note of the fact that Rex's arm on his shoulder had subtly been taking them into an alley. What followed next, Rex also couldn't explain. His hand took a mind of his own once he felt it safe to take the man's clothes. With a quick swipe at the base of the back of the man's neck, he went down with a slight gasp and an oof when he landed unceremoniously on the dirt floor. When the poncho was finally pulled off the man's unconscious body, Rex was surprised to find that he indeed had some credits on him. Against his better judgment, he left the credits on the man, seeing as he only needed the poncho. Seeing as now saw himself fit to mingle among the riff raff of the street without any chance of someone recognizing him if he doesn't call any unnecessary attention to himself.

Realizing that for the first time since he escaped, he didn't have anyone on his back. No soldiers were around, and Rex wasn't hungry and he wouldn't have to risk stealing. Seeing as he realized he now had nothing to do but dwell on his situation, something he considered a godsend. While no one could say that Rex can't think on the fly, he knows that his best bet was to sit down and think a bit farther ahead on what he was going to do. He figured that he might as well as enter the establishment his now incapacitated friend had left.

When Rex entered the dive bar, he got the feeling that he wouldn't be welcome there. Like he wasn't among his friends. Which was odd, seeing as couldn't remember a time when he did feel like he fit in. Pushing the problem to the back of his mind, he walked on up to the nearest stool on the counter and plopped his head down into his hands, feeling he needed a minute of bliss before getting serious again.

His mini-vacation was broken as he heard a thump and a whoosh of air tickled his scalp, Rex sporting a buzz cut since as long as he could remember, he looked up to see a humanoid bartender with a scar running across the bridge of her nose and dark red eyes.

"I can't pay for that." Rex said, a bit surprised to hear the defeat in his voice as he gazed woefully at the unknown substance that he felt for some strange reason was his friend.

"You're… weird. Most of the scum here wouldn't admit to something like that. They'd probably just shoot down the thing without thinking of what I'd do to them when the time to pay up came." The unnamed bartender said with a frown on her face.

"I'm not most scum." Rex said with an involuntary wink and a slight smile. He put his gaze back down to the floor with a slight blush when he saw the significantly more noticeable blush on the bar tender. _Where did that come from? _Rex thought with himself in what could only be explained as a smirking voice in his own head.

"Well, in that case, bud, go ahead and open up a tab with me. I'm sure a, _man of your stature_, would keep your word."

"Why I certainly would, especially with such charming company, I'm afraid I won't be here long if everything goes according to plan."

"Ohhhhh, an honest man. That's so rare it's practically a turn on. The drink's on the house, as long as you promise to stick around long enough for me to get to know you Mr?"

"Rex. And your's? Rex said, taking a sip of the drink now that he wouldn't be in any debt with it's consumption.

"Oh, it's of no importance to you. I doubt you'll even remember walking in here." She said with a malicious grin.

"Whhhhh…." Then Rex slipped into oblivion.


	8. Nators N Dumbasses

S.R.F Ch. 8

**A/U: I'm sorry it was quite a bit since my last update guys. Hopefully, I'll find some time to update in between the weekend. If not, then you guys will be condemned to only two updates every week. If worse comes to worse and I don't find any time cause of school or whatever, I'll make sure to dish out at least two, Fridays and Sundays are you're new favorite days of the week guys! And in response to BSF's question, Rex keeps referring to the Stormtroopers as soldiers because that's what they are to him. In a little bit, Rex is in for a big surprise. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Whhhhhhhh." Drumming. Insistent drumming. For an eternity of a second, that was all Rex's fragile mind could comprehend. Then he realized he was in motion. That simple revelation was enough for him to puke up his meager meal.

"Oh God. He got it all over me!"

A light _thwack _and Rex world suddenly became a jumble of stars. "Wh-? Whe… what's going on?"

"You're headed to the Empire's most useful edifice for backwater scum like you." The soldier who now had hours of hard work all over her armor said glaring through a helmet at Rex.

"You. Your helmet. It must be broken, your audio receptor too. Your voice, it's coming out high-pitched."

A second _thwack_ _and _even more stars. "And a sexist too. What's wrong? Can't imagine a strong independent women ever existing in your little word? Not surprising, seeing as how you turned out, your Mother was probably a pole dancer."

"A wo-man clone? What the hell happened to the Republic?"

"We're here. Cut the chatter and unload the drunkard already. Calling the Empire a Republic, ha!" A man said who had been sitting near the front quietly throughout the entire ordeal. Rex noticed that everyone else in the transport stiffened at the man's voice.

"_Maggots! If you want to intimidate, you find the one guy who guaranteed to kick your ass and you destroy him! Do you understand me?!" _

"Sir, yes sir." Rex muttered to himself. Seeing that his hands were handcuffed, Rex was considering how much of a chance he had to take this guy down. He assumed that he might be able to get two more men, err people, in the shock that would occur. Getting up and shrugging past the snappy women, Rex went straight up to who he deemed "The Head Honcho."

With a simple kick to the chest, the man went down. Simultaneously jumping over his hands so they were in front of him and hopping over the stunned man, Rex proceeded to grip the man's head off the floor and quickly got a vice grip on the man's neck, using the cuffs to his advantage.

"Deactivate em' and I won't ring out your neck." Rex said in a deadpan voice while the other two Imperials watched on in shock.

"Don- Don't ha- have th-em." The man said surprisingly well considering he felt a few ribs brake along with half his windpipe only moments ago.

"Put- PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU AWAY," said the female trooper, not remembering half of her training and failing to raise her weapon as she issued the threat.

"Alright." Honcho, as Rex thought seemed fitting, went up several impressive inches along with Rex's arms.

"Stop! Stop. I'll let you go! Just don't kill him!" Said the third trooper who had watched on in a stupor as he watched his superior's breathing becoming more and more slower as well as labored. The man proceeded to approach Rex slowly with a card in hand and slowly waved it over the cuffs. Honcho fell to the floor, but not before Rex delivered yet another kick to his back and made a mad dash into about a group of five troopers. On Rex's part, he DID manage to incapacitate two of them will well aimed kicks and punches at their noses and temples, but more troopers soon joined the fray and the jungle of hands eventually incapacitated him. Not really being able to see anything pass the sea of bodies, he shook wildly and lashed out at anyone who lost their grip on one of his limbs before someone else got the chance to grab it again as they always did. After a while, Rex managed to get both his feet free and was standing in a circle of men, only then did he realize he was dragged in a building at some point. A man rushed at Rex, and without a second thought he kicked his leg out to the man's knee, brutally bending it to the point where the man's leg looked double-jointed. The now crippled man howled out something, Rex managing to catch the last of it. Something about an animal. Rex couldn't help but grin until he was once more held down by several people and suffered from a barrage of fists and kicks. Rex decided out of manly man sport to stop devastating these poor men and allowed them to throw him into a cell. (they kicked his ass, but Rex's mindset is transcending time and space itself to **remind you all that Rex could've easily defeated all those men and decided to play along, yeah**) Rex was admiring the pretty stars that had recently decided to make his field of vision their permanent home when he saw a round ball conveniently placed on the tool belt of a trooper who wasn't facing the cell.

"A 'nator? What a dumbass." A groggy Rex muttered to himself as he slowly unclipped the explosive, activated in between his hands so as to muffle the beeps and tossed it in the middle of corridor, at the feet of the fellow guard who had so nicely distracted the first guard. Rex didn't even flinch as he stared at the oddly majestic flames that shortly consumed the room.


	9. Rage

S.R.F. Ch. 9

"Sabine, we need to talk. Alone."

"No problem Kanan. I'll come back in a bit Rex." Sabine said, walking out of the room to join Kanan out in the hall way. Kanan looked her in the eyes once she left and began walking off without saying a word, Sabine followed warily. After leading her to the nearest empty room, Kanan walked in and turned around so she'd be facing him when the Mandalorion girl got there.

"It's about Ezra. It's… complicated."

"What's wrong with Ezra Kanan? I know he's a bit worried about Hera but she's already recovering fine."

"It's just… you don't…. get it. The bo- Ezra, you don't… appreciate him." Kanan said, a bit flustered, having found the situation even more awkward than he imagined.

"What do you mean?! I treat him like family just like the rest of you!"

"That's just it. Family. You know very well how he feels about you. Or at least, what boys his age tend to think they feel."

"Kanan. You can't be serious. You have no business bringing this up, and since when has **this** been a thing? There's no way that's gonna happen."

"You don't know half the things he does for you!" Kanan shouted, losing his cool all of a sudden, slightly scaring Sabine. Before she can get a chance to collect her wits, Kanan storms out of the room. Sabine hears the ensuing "oof."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabine hobbled to the door after a full minute of taking look out outside the corridor Kanan and Ezra took . Before she had a chance to open the door, the entire world seems to shake. Without thinking she opens the door as soon as the rocking stops and hops inside before being roughly shoved aside and having a blaster pointing at her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra slowly looks up to see Hera opening her cell. She quickly rushes to him and after the quickest examination Ezra ever saw had quickly pulled him onto his feet. She proceeds to check on Kanan, surprisingly more tender than she had been with Ezra. Ezra shrugs it off and turns to see the source of the explosion. Gore surrounds the area as limbs and a good chunk of one of the Trooper's chests are splattered around. A moan shocks him out of his stupor. The Street Urchin looks up to see THAT Man again, pushed up against the wall by his cell door. Before he gets the chance to even think about what happened, he hears Sabine cry out in pain followed by the sound of feet marching towards them. The padawan in training quickly turns to see a huge group of Troopers running towards him, with Sabine on the floor and a blaster being shoved in her face. Rage fills Ezra when he sees a trooper stomp on her in their mad dash at him. Hera finally pulls up Kanan to see an enraged Ezra slam ten troopers into a wall, leaving a crater and brutally killing all of them. A second blur rushed in and Ezra already had his hand up again when a strong grip pulled it down and Ezra realized Hera just stopped him from possibly killing Zeb. He watched as Chopper soon also rolled in followed by a Zeb carrying Sabine.

"That was brutal Kanan! Remind me not to make fun of the old religion any time soon." Zeb said, assuming Kanan was limping due to the rumbling they had heard less than a minute ago.

"Wha-?" Kanan said before he slumped into Hera's arms.

"Yeah, it really took it out of him though. We should get moving." Hera said, attempting to make eye contact with the Street Rat who suddenly found a piece of rubble extremely mysterious.

"What about him?" Sabine said from Zeb's back, being the only one facing the still unconscious Rex.

"No time. We gotta go." Said a distressed Hera, trying to lug Kanan over her like Zeb.

_Right. Let's go. _Thought Ezra.

"We have to! He's- He's- the only reason we managed to get you out!"

_Not true! We totally had this under control. It might even be harder to get away now! _

Hera stared down Sabine who was gracefully turned towards her once she started talking.

"Fair enough. Let's get going already!" Hera gave Kanan to Ezra, and had Zeb pull the bars off of the still unconscious Rex, only to hand him off to Zeb, much to his displeasure. She gave Zeb and Chopper a look that told them to run ahead of them before giving a fleeting glance to Ezra, showing her conflicting emotions. It was ungodly clear to Ezra though.

_She knows._

**AN: Hope you guys don't realize that this chapter is about a hundred words shorter than others. Sorry guys, but I just felt it was a great part to leave it off. Just to clarify, the first scene takes place in the not to near, slightly distant future. I actually had about half this chap. done right after I posted the last one, but I must've rewritten it three times! I'm still not completely satisfied with it. Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter, I'm still review hungry, after all. Um, this is the part where most people rant. No lemons, dunno what a lime is. Um, I won't clarify on where the relationships are going here, don't wanna spoil the fun. Will say though that the main hero of the story will eventually turn to Chopper and he'll get a whole harem, ranging from toasters to the ship itself!**


	10. Sir!

**S.R.F. Ch. 10**

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know. The only reason I'm writing today is because I'm sick and didn't go to school today. Didn't get a wink of sleep last night and having slept all day, I know I won't tonight either. Oh, I finally watched the season finale of this season. HOLY SHIT! I saw it when haphazardly flipping through channels at my Aunt's house in Mex, and had to roughly translate the episode from Spanish, but Ashoka is Fulcrum! I saw so many videos on Youtube and I wonder how awesome it must be for those smug bastards who called it like 6 months ago. And it's official, Kanan and Hera are together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanan opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea what was going on. He stared at the grey paneling for a minute before he sensed the other person in the room.

"Hey, you're finally awake! How're you feeling?" Hera asked from a chair across the room. She gets up to stroke Kanan's cheek by the end of her question.

"I'm fine. Where's Ezra? What happened by the way?" The Jedi said with a short grunt following as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Everyone's fine. As for what happened, well, what I told everyone was what they saw, some guy Ezra says he and Sabine had run into that day. He tossed a kind of bomb in the hall and it knocked you out. Kanan, Ezra… he…"

"I know. I wasn't completely out of it." He said with a dark look.

Knowing that Kanan had his jedi ways, that were probably going to be thrown out the window ten seconds into the conversation, she grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Kanan, we brought him with us."

"Of course you brought him with us, there's nothing Ezra could do that would make us leave him behind."

"I'm not talking about him, Kanan. I really didn't put too much thought into it when Sabine all but demanded we take him with us, I was too busy worrying about you… guys!" She blurted out at the end.

"Who's _him?_" Kanan said as he finally managed to sit up on the bed.

"That'd be me sir." A man said as he walked in startling both Kanan and Hera.

"My name is Rex." He pronounced timidly, followed by an awkward silence.

"And just who are you?" Kanan asked, more annoyed at his feebly body not being able to support his weight so he could stand up defensively like his instincts were screaming at him.

"That's…. a tough question to answer." Hera said, choosing to enter the conversation.

"My name is Rex. As for who I am, we can talk about that later…" Rex said, slowly edging towards the door, giving the two other occupants of the room a knowing look, "When there aren't ears in the walls." Rex said as the door slid open, causing an orange and purple blur to tumble in.

"Kanan! You're alright!" Ezra said, picking himself up off the floor and running up to him, stopping a bit awkwardly and resuming, "I was already getting ready to replace you. Oh, I would've waited the week it'd take for everyone to get over you, I assure you." The street rat couldn't help but chuckle after Hera smacked him in the back of the head in a very Zeb-like manner.

Giving a quick glance to Rex, and a slightly less hidden glare at Zeb and Ezra, he faced Hera and asked "How long was I out?"

"Only a day. S's still recovering."

Raising an eyebrow at the odd choice of words, and realizing S was Sabine, he asked, "Recovering from what?" Kanan asked, a little flustered no one seemed to remember he went through a pretty big blast. He was certain his heroic mind had subconsciously made him scoot behind Ezra before the blast went off, shielding the boy no doubt.

"She hurt her leg when things went wrong on her mission with Ez. Hell, a lot of things went wrong. Your recovery being one."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked, reeling in the spike of fear and speaking a monotone voice.

Not being able to resist butting in anymore, Ezra blurted out, "I shoved you to the ground and toke more of the blast," Ezra glanced at Rex who had the humbleness to look down and mutter something, "so we have no idea why you were so hurt when I even managed to get up right away."

_So much for heroic._ "I think you shoved me into the bars while the blast outright tried to make us one being. Enough of this. I want everyone minus you and Rex out now. And don't think for a second that I'll be so forgiving if I find anyone trying to listen in this time!" Kanan said pointing to Hera and also hoping no one would pick up on the fact that his lack of bruises would indicate otherwise. Seeing that everyone left, Kanan once more turned to Rex.

"You, why are you still here?" Kanan said, deciding he was in enough pain to be justified in being brash.

"I don't downright know. Not that I'm not thankful for the help, but when I came to, Missy right here wouldn't allow me to leave. It's not safe for me to be here, if we're going to be upright. While I'd be grateful for some supplies, I'd be willing to be blindfolded and dropped off anywhere you'd feel comfortable letting me go." Rex said, giving Kanan the odd feeling as if he were negotiating over a prisoner at the moment.

"That won't be necessary; we're not exactly safe company. Why would you be a risk though?" Kanan asked, narrowing his eyes at Rex. Hera gave him a look that served to tell him his question also perked her attention, before moving to a corner very much like their strange companion had done.

"Well, the Empire's after me for some reason." Rex said squeamishly, showing emotion for the first time in front of Kanan.

"They don't just go after civies for no reason. Senators and politicians maybe, but not civies." The Jedi said, subconsciously reaching for his light saber, realizing it wasn't there.

"Well, as far as I can remember, I haven't done anything to warrant their attention. Problem is, I can't remember anything beyond two weeks."

A gasp was audibly heard, and Kanan used the force to open the doors, before cringing at the memory of what Ezra had done and deciding he needed to talk to him sooner rather than later.

"Sabine! How good to see you already on your feet." Hera said, trying to deflate the tension in the air.


	11. The Talk

"I can't deal with this. Specter 2, get Specter 4 and find out more about our estranged guest here. Send for Specter 6 to come here. You know why. Specter 5, I'm assuming you didn't hear me the first time so I'll let it slide, go help Specter 3 with anything." Kanan said with an air of finality that even Zeb wouldn't dare disobey. If Rex was intimidated when Zeb and Hera escorted him out he didn't show it.

"When Ezra gets here, tell him I still want my helmet." Ignoring the glare that Kanan had shot at her for using names when he had made a show of using their code names, she left the room, no doubt ignoring his request and going off somewhere to work on her art.

"Don't be too mad at her. I already know her name and Ezra's from before." Rex managed to yell over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight around a corner.

Kanan chose to once more ignore the frustration welling up inside him at the revelation and meditate while waiting for Ezra to show up. That was the most important problem he had yet to face. It would've been the first one he would've faced too if he hadn't woken up with a problem waiting to be dealt with him in the room. He tried his hardest not to move when he heard the door open so as to at least appear calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is it._ Thought Ezra. Nothing had gone right for Ezra once they set out on that mission. Not only did he fail to impress Sabine, but he now had to confront the fact that he was going to be kicked off the ship. A fact that missions allowed him respite from. Not to mention that guy Rex. Ezra didn't like him. As far as he could tell the guy had done nothing wrong, but that didn't mean he didn't like him. He had an air of authority that royally pissed him off, even if he never acted on it. _It has nothing to do with the fact that Sabine practically drools at him- which she doesn't!_ Then there was the issue of **those incidents.** _Don't even think about that Ezra. _

_Why not Ezra? You killed those people. Without remorse, even now, you don't regret it. _

_SHUT UP! _

Ezra didn't even realize he had reached the door a minute ago and was just standing there arguing to himself. With a deep breathe, he tried to calm himself and stepped inside.

"Kanan?"

"Ezra, come here. Sit with me. I can't exactly get up to walk with you." The cowboy jedi said with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood before things seriously got dark.

"Ezra…"

"I'm sorry Kanan. I know. I'll pack up my things." Ezra said with a straight face, determined to leave with dignity.

"NO!" Kanan shouted, shocking even himself. "No, Ezra. I wan- we need you to stay. You can use the force. It's a rarity and we need to teach you the ways of the Jedi. To fight the empire."

Ezra tensed up and almost gasped. So he knew about what happened too! He visibly paled, and was afraid Kanan would judge him, and was secretly hoping he would be judged so he could stop tormenting himself and put a face to the voices constantly judging him in his head ever since the 1st incident.

"I… can't. It… scares me."

"I understand Ezra. The force is a large thing, almost omnipotent, and an entire way of life, I'd be a little overwhelmed if you weren't."

"No. The power. Kanan. You know what I'm talking about. I willed myself to do those things, even if I didn't exactly plan them out that way. Training me to harness it would only put more people at risk." Ezra was past the fear, glad he knew they wanted him there, and even more so that Kanan was willing to train him. Now he was just arguing out of passion as he put all the inner turmoil he'd been feeling to words.

"You've glimpsed the Dark Side of the Force Ezra. It's disturbing and the hold it can have over people even more so. It warps your sense of perception, and the fact that you've obviously been regretting what you did only proves to me that you're stronger than most people for being able to glimpse The Dark Side and look away."

Ezra wanted to argue with him. He couldn't trust himself, and he didn't know if he should even risk thinking like Kanan and trusting himself to wield that power again. "I… thank you for having so much faith in me Kanan." _And for not actually saying what __that deed__ was._

"I'm thinking of introducing you to my Master. For training."

Ezra's heart lurched.

_So he doesn't want me._

"While I attempt to find him, I'll personally train you as to not waste time learning the small things when you get there."

_He's letting you stay. He's agreeing to train you. This is as close as I'm going to get. Get to what exactly? Aw, it doesn't matter. Seize the chance!_

"Thank you Kanan. I appreciate it. When do we start?"

"Right now. Let's start meditating."

Ezra couldn't help but swear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! I managed to dish out a chapter right away! For any of you out there reading, I'd like to make a plea for an artist, I use the term loosely, that'd be willing to draw something up for the picture on this story. I also need a beta reader, and would make sure they received proper thanks. I also wanna thank the 21 people following this story and the 6 have favorite it so far. How'd everyone like the chapter? Maybe talk about in your reviews?**


	12. Sir, yes sir!

S.R.F. Ch. 12

**No, there weren't anymore chapters. Yes, I'm certain you're wrong. Yes, all of you. Maybe it was a genjutsu… Lol, Anonymous Prick 3 here guys, yes, I'm rewriting these two chapters, looking back I realized I was completely dissatisfied with them. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking when I posted it. Oh well, hopefully not too many of you caught my blunder. Leave a review or pm me guys, I haven't heard a peep from you guys in a while. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rex couldn't help but be slightly unnerved. When the rather brutish one had dragged him here with the Twi'Lek, he'd' only been slightly intimidated. For some reason, big men hardly scared him. They had asked his some questions that he reluctantly admitted he couldn't answer. What his (full) name was. Why the Empire was after him, to which his questions about the Republic was ignored. And then his pleas for release were also swiftly ignored. Now the older man and the young lad were sitting in front of him, having been there for about five minutes. The older man was called Kane, or at least Rex was fairly certain it was close. For whatever reason, the name left a bitter taste in his mouth, and made him think of bounty hunters, though the man himself didn't relate to either in Rex's head.

"Specter 6, come." Kanan said in a steely voice. Ezra was leaning against the back wall, trying his hardest to seem intimidating, much to Rex's amusement, who barely managed to keep his lips in a tight, small line.

Outside the makeshift prison, Kanan turned to Ezra, his brow furrowed, an obvious sign he was in deep concentration.

"It's strange Ezra, I sensed distrust, but not any malice or ill intent. I couldn't get into his head through the force. He isn't force sensitive, but I fear his mental shields are too high for an average man. He might've been trained by a Sith, as unlikely as it sounds, it's the only thing I can think of. Don't say anything in there, I want to do the talking."

Ezra wanted to argue, but didn't think he'd be able to contribute anything.

"Yes master." Ezra was silently pleased when he saw the grin on Kanan's face.

"Never thought I'd be hearing that again." Kanan gave one last smile smile at Ezra before putting on a neutral façade and entering the room again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was told you refused to give your full name." Rex was surprised to hear the man's voice. He knew Kane would eventually talk, but it still managed to surprise him.

"I didn't refuse…I just don't…know it." Rex lowered his gaze for the 1st time since being in the room, and his gaze landed on the hilt of Kanan's lightsaber. Despite himself, he couldn't help but flinch.

Kanan all but snarled when he felt the mental shields raise, completely cutting him off. He realized that the lightsaber was what caused Rex's anxiousness and assumed the worst. He mentally berated himself for keeping it, and then pushed the thought aside as he quickly leapt up and pushed Rex to the wall via throat.

"Do you know what this is?" Kanan said, voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"It's…it's a lightsaber. You're a fekin Jedi! Sir!" Kanan ignored the last part, remembering to think about it later before slightly increasing the pressure to Rex's throat.

"Did the Inquisitor send you? Who do you wo-." The cowboy jedi was abruptly cut off as Rex kicked off the wall, throwing Kanan down to the floor and neatly tucked into a roll, Kanan's head in his grasp. It was wrenched to the side from the inertia and Ezra looked on in sheer horror from the spot he'd been frozen to when Kanan had initially pinned Rex, watching as he knew that his Master's life was about to cut short, force or no force.

"You're a jedi. I'm a clone trooper sir. You can explain to me what happened. I won't hurt you, I was bred to do the opposite." Rex said through gritted teeth. Breathing quick and shallow breathes, Rex was terrified at how hard instinct had been to overcome and not snap the Jedi's neck, intentions forgotten in the adrenaline rush of combat. Reluctantly letting go, he hoped death was swift if it were to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger there. How will Kanan react to almost being killed? What will Ezra do? When does Chopper get his freak on with the ship?! All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, well, maybe not ALL these questions… Leave a review or maybe pm your favorite author? Or me too….**


	13. It's Captain, Sir

S.R.F. Ch. 13

Reluctantly letting go, he hoped death was swift if it were to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra was stupefied, here he had seen a side of Kanan he never expected. A ruthless, cold, calculative side that emanated power. All the things that Ezra had managed to squeeze out of a reluctant Kanan about the Sith. Ironically enough, Kanan immediately lost that power the second Rex had switched their roles. Only, instead of threatening Kanan, here he was, less than a second away from killing _**his master.**_ Feeling the all-to-familiar rage and darkness welling up inside him, Ezra watched in horror as he knew, even with the dreaded strength of the dark side, Kanan was dead. Then his world was rocked a second time before the first time stopped shaking him. Rex whispered something into Kanan's ear, _**and let him go.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanan was stupified. This man, who he had assumed was here to kill all of them, just gave up the perfect opportunity to take out the biggest, most immediate threat to him.

All of his battle-hardened instincts that were screaming at him to turn around and face the threat were ignored as Kanan found he couldn't get over the shock of how close he came to _**the end.**_ When he felt a shoulder turning him around, he almost flinched at the sight of Rex's face, jedi-impassiveness evading him.

"Sir, I'm no threat to **any** of you. I'd appreciate it if we could continue the talk somewhere more comfortable, with everyone there. I'll answer any and all questions, and in return, all I ask is that you help me with a few questions of my own.

Kanan only stared at this man before coming to his senses and once more reached out to the force. To his surprise the mental shields had been lowered and he could feel sincerity in Rex's words.  
"Specter 6, go round up everyone. Ask Specter 2 where they think we should meet up."

_Alright, Jedi didn't cut my head off, this is off to a good start, _Rex thought to himself as he watched the young boy walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex cleared his throat as the entire gang stared at him in silence. _Guess they don't care about keeping me comfy anymore,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, hello, err, everyone. My name's Rex. Don't know the rest. I guess I should start at the beginning. The first memories I have where of me growing up with my brothers on Kamino."

"Humans don't live on Kamino." Zeb said interrupting Rex with a snarl on his face.

"That's right. Well, I, all of us, were clones. There were millions of us in the end, and we were bred for one purpose; to fight alongside the jedi against the Separatists."

"Are you talking about the Clone Wars!?" Ezra blurted out, asking the question everyone else wanted to ask but were afraid of sounding ridiculous.

"There's no way in-." Zeb started, only to be cut off.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was talking about."

Everyone only looked on in shock. And once more, Kanan used the Force to gauge Rex. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere asking questions, he decided to let Rex finish.

"Everyone, quiet. Rex," Kanan said slightly reluctantly, "go on."

"Well, I was serving under, General…er… Skyguy. I don't know why that sounds right…" Rex said with a sheepish smile at the look everyone was giving him.

"I can't remember very far back. Actually, I can't remember getting off the battlefield on some random battle and everything since then until two weeks ago."

Hera was skeptical, and after hearing from Ezra what he had done to Kanan, she honestly didn't very much care what this man had to say.

"Sounds ridiculous to me." The usually loving mother-figure said with a bitter tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"I…know. It's actually very disturbing. The latest memory I do remember is of… **the facility.** I woke up in a bacta tank. I'm was told I had been gravely injured on the battlefield, but something seemed off. I shook off the thought, and then realized that there weren't any Kaminoans or brothers in sight. When I asked the man where I was, he said that it didn't matter for now, I'd be sent to Coruscant soon anyways."

Sabine shuffled a bit awkwardly, seemingly uncomfortable, which Zeb was the only one to notice as everyone else was drawn in closely to the apparent clone's story.

"Then they started asking me questions. At first, they made sense. They seemed like questions they'd ask any clone to see if someone was hurt in the head. Then they got awfully personal, and I told them I thought so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex still felt weak in the knees. "I'm fine."

The man in light blue doctor scrubs who's name tag identified him as Tres responded with a slight nod.

"And tell me, do you remember all of your contingencies?" The seemingly innocent question startled Rex, and he suddenly felt the need to be more on guard around Tres from then on.

"Yes sir, all of them. Do you want me to recite them?"

"That won't be necessary soldier. Tell me, you're close to your general aren't you?"

Flashes of blue, insane stunts, and many successful and not so successful missions all buzzed through the Captain's head, and with them a killer migraine.

"We… worked well together sir. He was good at what he did."

"Hm." Tres grunted, as if he found the question evasive.

"Very well, you'll find your quarters around the corner. 1st door on your left. I'll be sending someone down with food for you later. I want you in bed, I'd keep you in the medbay but I know you sto- troopers hate standing still here."

"Sir yes sir." Rex saluted. As he left he paused a few feet on his way to hear the whoosh meaning the door had closed.

"Yeah, good luck trying to put me down…" Rex muttered to himself. Determined to escape whatever fate the kaminoans had in store for him, Rex took off to the left, keeping a lookout for any fellow brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! No better story-telling than flashbacks! What do you guys think so far? What's going on with Rex? Drop a review or pm me if you guys wanna talk, I love getting to talk with my readers, makes the whole experience feel so much more real! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Anonymous Prick 3 here, see you guys later!


	14. Prove Your Worth! Part 1

S.R.F. Ch. 14

Hey guys,so I looked up the story right now on google to see where I left off, and I found this author named "Mandalorian Girl." She's only written one story, and it's for The Legend Of Zelda, so I'm not sure if you guys would are into LOZ, but I suggest you guys take a look at her story and help an author out. I also want to make a shoutout to "A M3mb3r123" who gave me a huge idea for a story arc. She's got an amazing story about Sabine and her parents, and it's starts off at season 2, so Ashoka is part of the story right off the bat, so go check it out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There were a lot of rooms that I couldn't gain access to, but the few rooms I did use to escape gave me a good idea of what the purpose of the facility was about." Rex said, seeing that the entire group now where leaning forward, hanging onto every word he was saying with some eager or at least neutral faces.

"It became painfully obvious that the facility was a medical base of any kind. The entire complex was too huge, and the random people, not clones, weren't dressed for hospital shifts of any kind. There were a few people I spotted in what looked like hazmat suits, but that obviously was for something else."

Being the ever vigilant soldier, Rex realized that the only person not thoroughly engrossed in the story was that Mandalorian Girl (Finally!) He'd seen earlier. He could tell that the story was causing her obvious distress.

"Once I escaped, I jumped on the first cargo bay I could stow away on and ended up here."

Rex finally released the tension that had been building up in his shoulders as he was getting swept up in the retelling of his own story, and this signaled to the Crew that the story had come to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanan pointed at Zeb and Sabine. "You two stay here with him." He turned to the door without another word and Hera began to follow him, with Ezra assuming he was also supposed to follow. Once outside in the hall, Ezra found he couldn't bite his tongue anymore.

"So we all agree that this guy's a complete nut case right?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Kanan said, his brow wrinkled in concentration.

"The man claims to be from the Clone Wars Kanan. That was fourteen years ago! He looks 22, tops!" Hera said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Wait, why would you guess 2-." Kanan tried to ask before being cut off by Ezra.

"Didn't all the original clones stop being made? I thought they all stayed with the Empire."

Kanan noticed that whatever Hera was about to say next was immediately cut off as she almost audibly gulped when Ezra mentioned other clones. _Well, I'm going to need to ask about that sometime soon._

"They did Ezra. My master and I, we had to, well, let's just say all the clone's followed this rule to their deaths." Kanan said with a downcast face.

"So… what're we going to do?" Ezra said hesitatingly, looking at Hera and Kanan for a decision. Seeing that Hera was just as lost as he was, Ezra turned to Kanan for the final decision.

"I'm… going to talk with him." Was all the rogue-jedi said cryptically as he walked back to the make-shift cell. Giving each other puzzled looks, Hera and Ezra decided to trust whatever Kanan was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having ordered everyone out, the entire crew where waiting outside the door to see what Kanan's final verdict was going to be. To say they were shocked when he came out with his arm around Rex's shoulder would be an understatement.

"Alright everyone, I've got some news. We're going to be taking a vote, to see whether or not Rex here can join the crew." The mingled murmurs of shocked dissent didn't seem to faze Rex much, although Kanan did become visibly worried. Not so surprisingly, it was the Lasat that spoke up first.

"And when are we going to vote? We don't even know the guy!"

Kanan saw that everyone else had quieted up, seemingly in agreement. Much to his relief, Hera pushed herself to the front to stand beside Kanan.

"Well, we don't even know how this guy could be of use to the team Kanan."

So much for relief. The rogue jedi sighed, but before he could continue Rex pulled Kanan's arm off his shoulder and stepped out in front of the crew.

"I don't want anyone's vote out of charity or sympathy. From what I've heard, you've all contributed something to the team that earned you your spot, so give me something to do that'll let me prove myself. You, I overheard you say something about a helmet, let me go retrieve it for you." Rex said, slowly moving his gaze amongst everyone until he hit Sabine and pointed a finger at her.

"I uh… aren't the Imperial's still looking for you?" Sabine said, infuriated at the fact that she didn't have her helmet and found she couldn't meet Rex's gaze without it.

"Yes, they are. It'll be part of the challenge, something else to show you all that I can handle myself on my own too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Anonymous Prick here! Just wanna give a shoutout, summer will be starting in less than a week for me, so expect plenty of updates for the next few weeks! I also want to advise you all to go read M3mb3r123's story, she's got the first one done and is fast at work with the second story! Other than that, maybe drop a review or two!


	15. Soldier Boy

S.R.F. Ch 15

"How will you even know where to look for it?" Ezra said, a bit worried and slightly smug with himself, knowing Rex would never be able to find the helmet without being told almost exactly where it is.

"Give me an area, nothing too specific, consider it another objective for me to pass." Rex said with a straight face devoid of cockiness or braggart.

"Well, you've certainly given yourself a gargantuan task." Sabine said with a smirk, her hands on her hip, eyebrow raised at Rex with a playful glint in her eye.

"I'd prefer to prove myself useful right off the bat, I don't like putting things off. I also hate inefficiency. Look, we have about half a day left, let's get started. You guys get to decide where you drop me off." Rex said, taking a bit of a commanding tone that everyone found themselves willing to listen to, all of them marching out of the room. Almost everyone, that is, and Ezra noticed this too as he saw Sabine had yet to move from her spot in the doorway. Smiling, he walked almost all the way up to her before he saw her slightly jump and realized she hadn't seen him until there.

"Hey Sabine, why such the big grin? You glad you're getting your helmet back?" Ezra said, slightly growing more happy and confident as he talked with her.

"Hmp? Oh, that? Yeah, that too I guess." Sabine said, her eyes a bit unfocused and unusually bright.

"That too? Is me being here making you so happy?" Ezra said, leaning an arm against the doorway, using the grin he knew always got her.

"Ha! As if, no it's not just your magnificent presence. It's that Rex actually. Isn't he something?"

Losing the grin, Ezra stood up straight and grew slightly hesitant, what for he didn't know why.

"Rex? What do you mean? He hasn't done anything special? What's there to like about the guy?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just… him. Oh I don't know why I'm bothering telling you this. It's just… the bravado. The confidence. That face. I got a good feeling about this guy Ezra. I hope he's here to stay for a while."

Feeling his stomach drop, Ezra started to frown as Sabine started to list off traits he felt he was always displaying in front of her and the crew in general. The thing that really shocked him to the core was when he heard Sabine say she hoped he stayed around.

And as Sabine practically skipped out of the room, glad that life was finally starting to tip in her favor, she said aloud to herself . "I get my helmet back and a cute guy comes to deliver it too."

Ezra, slumped against the wall of the room he had yet to leave, felt a wave of anger and frustration, and he wasn't too sure he knew. There was only one thing he knew for certain. "That guy is gonna be lot of bad luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex finally broke the silence after five minutes of silently staring back at the glaring Lasat.

"Why do you need to come along?"

"Someone's got to _actually_ be there to evaluate you." Zeb responded a bit gruffly, actually mad himself that he had been assigned to play babysitter.

"Sabine even volunteered to do it…" Zeb grumbled to himself, completely assured Rex wouldn't be able to hear him.

"That's the girl whose helmet we're going after right?" Rex asked, startling the former honor guard.

"Eh, I'm not supposed to answer that." _Gotta watch myself around this one…_ Zeb thought to himself.

"Lot's of do's and don'ts huh? I get it though, as a soldier there were a lot of commands from up the chain that a lot of us soldiers had trouble getting done. We did though, and every time too. But my brother's and us had comlinks in the helmets, our own little haven where rank meant squat and we could speak freely. This little hanger is pretty much a big helmet, don't ya think?" Rex said, motioning with his hands to the room.

Listening intently, Zeb found himself hanging off every word Rex said and felt like he could actually relate to this man. With the initial barriers of intimacy broken, Zeb slouched down into his seat and visibly relaxed around Rex for the first time.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure we're going to accept you into the group." Zeb admitted a bit reluctant.

"And why's that?" Rex said nonchalantly, which managed to unnerve the Lasat a bit.

"Well, we just got the new tyke, and well the ship's starting to get a bit crowded. And, well, we live a rather strange lifestyle. I'm sure Kanan's explained to you what we are?"

"Terrorists on the planet of Lothal, all with a collective bounty of a million and two-hundred fifty credits all together. The majority actually being the Jedi with you as a close second."

Taken a bit back, Zeb quickly got over the frustration of not being considered equal to Kanan once he heard he was second, and not by much either.

"The only thing I understand about you, er…" Rex said, stumped on what to call the little rag tag group.

"Rebels." Zeb chimed in, smiling slightly back when Rex flashed him an appreciative grin.

"The only thing I understand about you rebels is that you fight for the people of Lothal. From the little of what I've seen of The Empire, I can safely assume that's a good thing. I need to find some answers about myself, and if I can work off whatever debts I raise while I'm here is just a plus. It goes without saying I'm not doing anything I'm against morally, and I don't give two feks who I'm disobeying."

"Going a bit freelancer on us aren't you soldier-boy?" Zeb teased, but pleasantly satisfied that Rex had a bit of a backbone and a seemingly good head on his shoulders.

"Damn right. These aren't the Clone Wars. Only person I answer to is myself." Rex said, thumping his right shoulder.

Zeb was about to respond when the ship shuddered.

"Specter 4, get ready to deploy. Remember, your job is pure reconnaissance." Hera's voice boomed over the PA.

"Let's get started." Rex said, standing up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! Surprisingly fast update, and summer officially starts tomorrow! Last finals are up tomorrow and then I can treat you guys to updates almost every other day! Yay! So leave a review about what you think about Rex! Yay? Nay? Maybe pm me, I love talking to the readers! Really makes all those views feel like real people! I'll see you all, on the flipside!**


	16. Who Was PHONE?

S.R.F. Ch. 16

Watching Rex walk down the ramp onto the rooftop, Zeb was about ready to follow him when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Zeb, um, make sure he makes it out all right?" Sabine said to the Lasat. He only stared back, owlishly.

"Hm." He says before jumping off the ramp onto the roofbeside Rex.

"What kept you?" Rex asked without turning to Zeb, still staring out at the crowded streets below.

"It was nothing. Now, you got until dawn tomorrow. Get going." Zeb said, feeling a bit anxious since he had decided to leave his Bo rifle on the ship.

"Alright." Rex said, jumping off the rooftop. Panicking, Zeb ran over to the edge to see a series of platforms that Rex must've used to get down to the street, where he was already a quarter of a block away.

"Oh, this should be fun." Zeb said to himself, walking back to the other side of the roof before he dashed across it and clear onto the next building's rooftop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex was walking through a rather thick crowd, not bothering to keep an eye out for any pickpockets since he hadn't a thing for anyone to steal. He was actually eyeing the stalls. Rex was only half-assing the job though, since Ezra had insisted on giving him very detailed info, assured that Rex would have a hard time finding the helmet. Looking out for the vendors who Ezra had described in amazing detail only confirmed Rex's theory that at least Ezra had grown up on the planet. He began to ponder on the rest of the Rebels. The first person to come to mind was of course, the Jedi. He could tell right away that Kanan acted far too roguish to have ever pleased the Council. The Council. In these moments of self-thought Rex was using terms and naming things that he didn't even know how he knew what they were.

_The council. Master Yoda. Furball._ A smile grew on Rex's face, an odd thing in of itself, since he'd rarely ever smiled. _Not unless I was with Cody._ A frown flashed across his face before he returned to the stoic straight face he usually had under his helmet. _That old man. Who was he._ Rex was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a familiar face. While Rex didn't know the shady alien vendor himself, Ezra had, and had given Rex more than enough information to pick him out of a crowd.

"It's gotta be around here then." Rex muttered to himself. After a few minutes of looking around Rex found an alley way that didn't seem to extraordinarily special., until he saw the broken crates. Thinking back, Rex had a foggy memory of that Sabine girl having to be carried away. _And she does have that slight limp._ Putting two and two together, Rex realized he was close. Looking around, Rex knew the cunning kid wouldn't have put it anywhere obvious, and a tedious search would have to take place for the next few hours. After deciding that this alleyway was definitely his best bet, he began to move aside the rather large crates, assuming that the kid probably put it somewhere that most people assumed he couldn't physically reach. After failing there, he began to imagine where he would put away a sack full of detonators if he had a minute to ditch them. He climbed a series of crate and was standing on top of the largest crate, which acted as a base. Seeing that there was an inch of space between it and the wall. Getting a special feeling, Rex put his back to the wall of the building and pushed off with his feet, managing to move the enormous crate a centimeter.

"Fek, this is impossible. It's definitely here." Rex said with conviction. Rex began the tedious task of moving all the small crates in front of the large ones that he had climbed to the side, leaving several in a staircase form for him to climb. After a tough five minutes Rex was done and ready to try again. Pushing against the wall, Rex managed a few more inches and found the pressure easier and easier as the crate slowly but surely moved away from the wall. Before he knew his legs were stretched out fully and Rex fell a rough 8ft.

"Fek. Damn arcs are going to have a field day." He muttered to himself as he grabbed the wall to push himself up, and was surprised when he fell down a second time, pulling a part of the wall with him.

"FOR KRIFF'S SAKE!" He shouts, when he realizes he had pulled a metal grate with him. Looking up, Rex sees a colored helmet. Picking it up, Rex looks into the visor and drops it with a gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! So it's the day after I started this chapter, and I just came back from my Sister's graduation! She's going to High School! Other than that, today is officially Day Uno (1) of Summer, or as I like to call it, "You got no F*****g excuse to NOT update. So good for you guys! Drop a review, private message me if you have an account! I can't say it enough, talking with the fans just makes my day everytime.


	17. Geonosis

Geonosis.

One word that could make any veteran clone shiver. The first of the clones were launched into war, the simulations somehow managing to prepare them and leave them as unready as ever. Those first few days were the first time that the clones stopped joking with one another at the facility of how ready they were for some action. When the countless bodies came in, alongside the congratulations from the higher ups on their victory, Rex found himself speechless. But with the progression of the war, Rex learned to become a better soldier. Maybe not a better person, but a more efficient soldier. It didn't mean he followed orders blindly, but he went beyond that and dared to ask why they were doing what they were doing. Not out of subordination, but because he knew that to completely accomplish the goal of the mission, he needed to know what they were trying to accomplish, so in case anything happened, and something **always** happened, he could still fulfill the mission. And even if everything went fine, he'd be on the lookout for any additional objectives he'd assign himself. That's why Rex was a general. With the blue eye markings given to his helmet by the Mandalorian superiors along with the kama, these were a few of the small reasons he stood out as a clone. One from millions. All in uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeb was having the time of his life. Rex had gone insane about an hour ago and had started shifting a bunch of random crates. Being a couple rooftops over and with Rex's back to him, the Lasat didn't see the metal grate until he stopped laughing at Rex, who had fallen. Eye's nearly bugging out when Rex fell yet again, the grate haven been rusty or something. He immediately stopped when he saw Sabine's helmet in Rex's hands.

"The bugger did it?" Zeb half stated half asked to himself. He watched on as Rex picked up the helmet as if it were a holy relic. This time Zeb saw Rex actually crumple to the floor and he started dashing across the rooftops, hoping no one would reach the unconscious man while he was out of sight. Finally scaling the largest building on his way to Rex, Zeb saw that he had gotten up.

"Least I know he ain't dead." The Lasat muttered to himself. In a short 5 minutes Zeb had reached Rex, who was surprisingly standing where he had last seen him.

"Eh, Nice job Rex. You wanna tell me what happened there?" Zeb said a bit awkwardly, not willing to admit just how curious he was on what had prompted Rex to practically keel over.

"It was nothing. Can you call in the rest now?" Rex said quite stoically.

"Uh. Alright then." Zeb said, a bit unnerved by the blank face Rex was sporting.

"Good job mate. I thought you were wasting your time when you started bothering with all them crates." Zeb said, trying to make small talk while he waited for Hera to call back.

"It seemed like a great spot. That boy Ezra usually have an eye for things like this?" Rex said in a slightly inquisitive voice.

"The little runt? Hardly. All he's good for is using that blaster of his and… well… I guess his Jedi Training is really paying off." Zeb admitted a bit reluctantly, not certain how close he'd gotten to giving away vital information to someone who may not end up joining the crew.

"Jedi training eh? That explains it then." Rex said, waving a hand as if it were the answer to all of life's problems.

"Don't tell me you're a follower of that crazy religion!" Zeb said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Rex.

"Believe in it? I've seen the bloody thing. There was this one jedi who always fought beside us on the battlefield. Used it constantly. Saw him Decapitate a droid, use the force to spin it around and shoot down ten more droids. He was an amazing general."

"Wow, I've seen Kanan do some pretty interesting things but never something as impressive as that! Who was the bloody bloke by the way?" Zeb said a bit loudly, the talk of battle always riling him up.

"His name was…" Rex was saying as Zeb's loud communicator beeped.

"Specter 4, it's specter 2. How's the mission going?"

"Specter 2 here, Mission a success. When can you be here?"

"Meet at the rendezvous, we'll be waiting for you there, Specter 2 out."

"We best get moving. You did good." Zeb said with his back to Rex, who had he turned to speak to would've been surprised by the longing look in Rex's eyes as he stared at the Mandalorian helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for all of you who're confused, Rex remember stuff, but there's blanks that he doesn't even realize where there until he learns of what happened in said blanks. As for the reason as to why this happens, well, you'll all just have to keep reading won't you! Drop a review or two guys! I haven't seen any love for this story in over three chapters! Omg, I had to babysit the most annoying kids ever, and the worst part, my little brother, who I'm now learning to appreciate from now on XD, was just as bad. I don't hate the kids, God no, but babysitting them, involuntarily, not a fun time.


	18. MR STEAMY

S.R.F. Ch. 18

Rex couldn't fathom how he ever felt comfortable without it. His mind numb, as he slowly trotted along behind Zeb.

_How could I forget… my helmet…How could I… forget such a large part of my life. I… need my helmet. _Rex had his head down with a straight, if not grim, face as he bumped into the back of Zeb.

"Watch were you're going soldier-boy." Zeb grunted, surprisingly without menance.

"I…hn." Rex said, still in a slight daze. He knew that he was avoiding thinking about the subject that was **actually** disturbing him. He **HAD** forgotten a giant part of his life, while somehow being aware of it. Whatever happened at the facility, it was screwing with his head in a manner that went beyond normal amnesia and this terrified Rex. The one thing that he had always relied on to save his life was his wit, his mind was the only thing that truly gave him individuality. Rex was so immersed in his own thoughts that he almost threw Sabine to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra was having a bad day. He felt the urge to complain loudly that it was the worst day of his life; and he did several times, even though there was a tiny part of his self that told him not to exaggerate, as he most certainly knew that this didn't even come close, but like so many times before, Ezra subconsciously ignored this as he tried to suppress the surprisingly grim side of his personality that would overtake his usually cheery opposition if he allowed it. Ezra felt that he had been doing this too often lately, and realized why, seeing as his brush with the Dark Side and the blood on his hands had really shaken Ezra to his moral core, leaving him dazed on where he felt his moral compass always tried to point and where it lied now. _I thought I came to terms with this, _Ezra mentally scolded himself. With a heavy sigh, the padawan in training walked out of the room he was in to head to the main cabin where most of the crew seemed to relax at. He was a bit surprised to run into Hera, who was seemingly in a rush.

"Hey, Hera." Ezra said, trying to cover up the lack of jubilance he normally carried, and much to his chagrin, saw Hera stop dead in her tracks to look at him.

"Ezra, is everything alright?" The Twi'Lek Pilot asked in concern, her eyes seemingly scrunched in what Ezra vaguely recalled a 'motherly' fashion laced with concern. The thought of what Hera reminded him of only brought another wave of sadness onto him and the smile he flashed her became slightly more obvious as to its nature; fakeness.

"Ezra…" Hera said trailing off at him, giving him **the look** to let him know she wasn't about to drop the subject so quickly. "We are **most** definitely going to be bringing this up later young man."

Hearing Hera's stern yet oddly affectionate words actually relieved Ezra a bit, though not enough to put him at ease. Hoping to fool her completely, as Ezra was in no mood to reveal just how badly his inner turmoil struck, faked another grin and responded, "I dunno what you're talking about Hera, but I for one love our one on one conversations and look forward to it!"

Hera narrowed her eyes at Ezra, before looking over his shoulder momentarily. "I have to go now Ezra, gotta get Zeb and… him." Hera said with some contempt.

Ezra gave a small but real smile as he saw Hera's quickly retreating form, and mentally congratulated himself. _Nice one! I finally managed to avoid __**something**__ I didn't want to put up with_! Ezra's smile disappeared as he picked up on some movement right behind.

"Smooth words, kid. If Hera didn't have so many years putting up with the same from me, I dare say she might've actually dropped the subject." Kanan said with a smirk on his face, hands on both hips as he looked down at his padawan. The smirk on his face disappeared however when he saw the cold and stormy look Ezra's eyes took on when he saw the smirk Kanan was sporting. _This can't be good._ The cowboy jedi said to himself sarcastically as he chose to await Ezra's response.

"Don't bother Kanan. I know the real reason you swung by." The street urchin said, slightly upset that he still failed to suppress his feelings even the slightest. "I'm just not ready to bring it up right now." Ezra said, his gaze softening a bit as he continued to stare at Kanan. Truth be told, Ezra was just unnerved that after finally having his emotions being his major problems, there happened to come along someone who could read him like an open book and deny Ezra the chance to fake his mindset until he had plenty of time to dwell on his own feelings himself; in short, it made Ezra feel insecure.

"I.. understand kid. When the time comes, I just hope you know I'll be here for ya." Kanan said, turning around and walking down the hall. Kanan didn't even bother to check with the force, knowing that if he were to turn around, he would've seen a slightly disheveled Ezra glance thankfully at Kanan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So guys… everyone failed to mention a teeny tiny thing. Chapters 7 and 8 were the EXACT SAME THING! I'm more ashamed of myself for making such an easy error and not noticing for two entire weeks, and also disappointed that everyone else failed to mention it. It goes without saying that I fixed the problem and ch. 8 was kind of a big deal in regards to ch. 9, so I definitely recommend anyone who isn't reading this story for the first time to go back to ch. 8, especially if Rex is beginning to grow on you. In response to the last reviewer, Cptbc et cetera, there, I updated and I even got you a new chapter! So check out 8 once more, and drop a review and maybe pm me to talk about the story guys! Shoutout to my friend M3mb3r123, who's stories are so full of fluff you just wanna squeeze the life out of them, give her a look after this! Next review will hopefully come out soon, so until then!


	19. One-sided Conversations

Rex thanked himself once more, glad he had somehow managed to resist years of warfare and practically the entire make up of his genetically bred DNA. He had managed to not slam the Mandalorian girl into the floor when she suddenly launched herself at him. He looked down with a steely face, and was surprised to see the girl had put her helmet back on, effectively cutting off Rex's ability to gauge her reactions. _What's going on with her?_ Rex thought to himself, holding Sabine by her shoulders, who's crutch had been abandoned when she had practically attacked Rex.

"Can I help you." Rex said, a bit of indifference seeping into his voice as he realized he was slightly jealous. _I want my helmet._ Rex thought in a bit of a whine, which put a small smile on his face, which Sabine was elated to think it was directed at her.

"You already did! Thank you so much for my helmet! You have no idea what it was like without having it!" Sabine said, in what could clearly be heard as a happy tone. Rex looked over to see the Jedi's padawan once more, Ezra shouldering his way past the Lasat.

"What're you talking about Sabine? You hardly wear the thing when you're in the ship, which is almost always." Ezra said as he walked up to her with her previously discarded crutch.

"You wouldn't understand Ezra." Sabine said with a little bit of an emotion that Ezra couldn't identify as good or bad. "Just having it around, the fact that I **CAN **put it on helps."

Rex found himself nodding along and stared at Sabine when she took the crutch and made to back away from Rex, only to take a half step and awkwardly look back at him, the difference almost non-existent.

"Rex, you have to let me make it up to you." Sabine said, her helmet obscuring the twinkle in her eyes, to which both males dreaded, even if it was for different reasons.

"There's really no need to." Rex said, sheepishly scratching the stubble of hair on the back of his as he flashed Sabine what he hoped was a polite but firm smile that would show her he was serious about the refusal.

Sabine saw the smile and grinned herself, understanding that Rex was just trying to be humble with her and probably didn't want to say yes right away.

Ezra watched, mouth agape as he saw Sabine pulling a reluctant Rex along by his arm, and stood a full minute at the closed door they had passed through when Zeb, who had remained surprisingly silent throughout the entire ordeal, spoke up.

"You know kid, you, uh, hid the helmet really well. You did a great job. Seriously." Zeb said, a bit of pity seeping into his voice. While Zeb would normally take great strides to take jabs at Ezra's continued failed advances on Sabine, the kid had really done nothing wrong and no one had swooped in and stolen the girl away, she swooped away. Even Zeb knew that Ezra wouldn't be in the mood.

"He shouldn't have even been able to find that helmet." Ezra muttered, looking down at the floor, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Zeb coughed and looked around the room awkwardly, not certain how to cheer up the boy when he saw Hera walk in. His eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Zeb waved his hands at Hera and pointed at Ezra, silently gesturing to his poor state. Hera's eyes widened before she walked over to Ezra and put her hand on his shoulder, and even Zeb had a hard time resisting the urge to flinch at Ezra's harsh glare when his head snapped up.

Hera narrowed her eyes at the boy, and shocked both of them when she ignored the cold look Ezra gave her, and hugged him. With an awkward cough, Zeb stepped out of the room, flashing Ezra a grin, to which Ezra blinked at, knowing he would be teased mercilessly later on. For the moment though, he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. When Hera stopped, she looked down to see that Ezra had dropped the façade of indifference and all of his conflicting emotions flashed through his face.

"Let's get going Ezra. We have a lot to talk about." Hera said with an arm around his shoulder, as she lead him to her room. Ezra followed along silently, not certain what he was doing, but he was thankful for Hera's comforting acts, and decided to at least keep an open mind. To Hera's surprise, her door opened to see a Kanan waiting inside, and Ezra cracked a large grin, despite himself. Kanan saw the grin and gave Ezra a quizzical look.

"What's so funny kid?" Kanan said, his face scrunching up a bit, afraid he knew the answer.

"Oh, it's nothing. You'd think that you'd practice what you preach." Ezra muttered, looking down at the floor, the grin never disappearing.

"What's he talking about Kanan?" Hera said, with a slight grin on her face, forgetting momentarily why she had brought Ezra there in the first place.

"It's just a joke Hera." Kanan said with a nervous grin, while he began to consider how much torture he could put Ezra through claiming it was jedi training before Ezra caught on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I decided to leave it on a slightly light ending. What do you guys think of the story so far? I'm super thankful for the reviews guys, it was real awesome of you all: Ichichi05, Cold Prince0, and of course M3mb3r123. To Cold Prince, Liam is Australian and threatened to never lemme ride his pet kangaroo again, but rest assured, he's still trying to finish up the next chapter, he hasn't stopped writing, so don't worry. So there you go guys, another chapter up in less than 24 hours, man am I spoiling you guys. Drop a few reviews and** I might just be motivated to stay up all night again. See ya soon Dattebayo!


	20. Art Is A Bang

S.R.F. Ch 20

**Um…yeah. To the (repeating) reviewer who asks the questions, when did I say Sabine was a clone? I mean… I'm not saying no…but I'm not saying yes either. I'm just wondering how you came to that conclusion XD are you confusing my story with A M3mb3r123's story. Lol. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So why're you here Kanan?" Hera said, her hand on her hip.

"Eh… What're you doing here with Ezra Hera?" Kanan said, giving Ezra a pleading look.

"Nothing." Ezra said, glad he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there and was already walking out the door when he felt Hera pulling on his collar. With a big grin on his face, Ezra made sure to make the loudest, most dramatic sigh he could as Hera pulled him onto the cot beside her.

"Tell us everything." Hera said in her commanding tone, hoping that Ezra would understand how serious she was about the subject.

Ezra tried not to squirm under her gaze, but he found she was even more intimidating that Kanan when she wanted to be. So with yet another reluctant sigh, Ezra blurted it out.

"I don't like Rex."

Kanan gave an amused glance at Hera, who tried her best to be serious about it, despite having a hunch she knew what this was all about. Seeing that Ezra wasn't going to give any more exposition, Kanan decided that he might as well speak up.

"What is it you don't like about Rex? The force, it's resonating with him in what I can certainly say is a good way. Is that it Ezra? Are you starting to detect things and you find the experience weird?" Kanan asked, wondering when Ezra's force training should become more serious, before he reached his Master.

"No, that's not it." Ezra said, slowly losing the already pitiful amount of patience he had for this conversation.

"It's just that… Well…you know. He's like Lando." Ezra said, finally resorting to the first lie that crossed his mind.

Hera actually glared at Ezra and Kanan couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the face Hera was making. _I've been on the receiving end of THAT LOOK plenty of times kid, yo_u're gonna need more than the Force to be with you.

"Ezra. I don't need to be a Jedi to know a lie when I see one." Hera tried to make a sympathetic face and took the young street rat's shoulder, giving it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. Ezra looked around to see that Hera and Kanan were both practically begging with their eyes for him to open up, or face Hera's wrath should he lie again. Ezra shuddered, and for the first time in a long time, admitted to himself just how troubled he'd been lately. With that revelation, a dam inside of Ezra broke through and he tried to not push too much of his inner turmoil into the few people who's respect he had painstakingly earned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex was led into a strange room. He noticed with a bit of envy that Sabine was so much more at ease with her helmet back.

_Fek, I have got to stop being so petty. It's hardly befitting of yourself. _Rex was really struggling to keep up the rather troubling inner monologue AND listen to the girl's ramblings. If Rex was being terribly honest, art bored him to tears. Art was one of the many oh so wonderful things politicians loved to argue about, all the while agreeing that art couldn't simply be comprehended and labeled. _All the fek'in headaches. _Rex still managed to remember the mannerisms he had been taught by…_What was his name?... It was….Hehe, it wasn't Skywalker. Of course! It was Lenobi! _Rex nodded his head along to himself, and watched in horror as Sabine interpreted this as meaning he was pleased.

"So Rex, I wanted to talk to you about something." Sabine said, pulling him along onto her cot. She sat down and stared at Rex, who had yet to sit down. Opting to lean against the wall, Rex crossed his arms and decided to give more than the usual amount of attention to the girl.

"And what about Sabine?"

"Well, it's about… the facilities. And…you." Sabine said, suddenly choosing to look anywhere but at Rex, despite having done the pure opposite for the better part of the last ten minutes.

"You don't believe me." Rex said, his voice taking on just a slightly bitter tone.

"NO! No, it's not that. I do believe you. I'm not sure if everyone else does, but we voted you in despite the fact. That's right, we hadn't told you yet, had we?"

"Hn." Rex responded, choosing to react to the new information later on.

When Sabine broke the awkward silence that Rex was just starting to really enjoy five minutes later, her voice was a whisper. "I know what it's like to not have an identity Rex."

His curiosity actually spiked at this, and looking around the messy room decked full of "art," Rex could see how that may have been true at one point.

"Go on."

"Rex. When I was…with… the Empire, I was taught to abide to things from my superiors. No questioning the line of command. I grew to envy it. Not at first, obviously. No, at first I loved the life. It was simple, I was efficient, more so than others. But eventually, I gained a bit of insight. I began to look at what the Empire was actually doing. It didn't take too long to understand what was really going on. So…when I eventually decided, to, uhm, leave, I had broken into the archives we had at the base. Rex, I believe I know the place you were talking about."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright guys, the new chapter is up! That took me forever man, I'm real sorry about that. And to the reviewer coldprince, I never appreciated your tone. We authors aren't obligated to throw out chapter after chapter for YOUR specific enjoyment. Truth is I lost contact with my friend Liam quite suddenly, and it's a little more than worrying. So, it'd be much appreciated if you stopped with the death threats.**


	21. Papercut or Voices

S.R.F. Ch 21

Hey guys, I posted a new story, a Naruto Crack Oneshot that may or may not stay a oneshot. Depends on the readers really, I had fun writing it, so maybe it'll become a pet project. To Coldprince, dude, calm down. I get that tone isn't easy to type, so I understand if you think I was pissed. I wasn't mad, maybe a bit condescending. I said to not make death threats to Liam because we don't know what's up with him, it's like, bad luck, ya know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex only stared at Sabine, ironically enough, it's when the girl stopped talking about her precious art did Rex take any interest in what she had to say.

"And?"

Sabine stared at Rex, speechless. She wasn't expecting the man to go hysterical about the info. She expected the man to be excited, speechless, happy, elated, anything positive. Hell, she had even imagined he may shut down a bit at the info. No, he only looked at her in indifference.

"And? Well… I just thought you'd like to know." Sabine said meekly. If she were bolder, and perhaps a tad bit childish, she'd admit she sort of expected to go off on some daring adventure with Rex, fraught with danger and explosions…and maybe a bit of romance.

"I do." Rex said, a small smirk on his face, understanding that Sabine wouldn't know just how much of an achievement that was for her.

"Well, it's a planet not too far from Lothal. It's skirting the outer rim of another section. A few hours in the jump."

"Hn." Rex grunted, sitting down to finally absorb all the new info with a more critical mind. Sabine for the first time grew self-conscious of the state of her room and started to gingerly clean up the room. She timidly started to pick up her paint splattered civvies as she realized plenty of undergarments were also haphazardly strewn across the room.

Rex however was in his own world, contemplating everything that he had learned in the past couple of days, leaving the oh so vital information he just learned for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not REX that's the problem persay Hera. It's…well…how obvious Sabine much prefers him over me."

Hera and Kanan shot each other knowing looks now that the real elephant in the room had been addressed. Kanan, deciding to be more subtle than the usual stepping of toes that he was usually all for.

"Hmmm. Sounds to me like it's more of an issue with Sabine, neh Ezra?"

Hera watched on in silent fascination as Ezra's head dipped a tiny bit.

"I mean, I just thought I had started to warm up to her."

"But you did Ezra. She voted to let you stay. She even drew you in one of her murals. That's not something to be taken lightly. You've been there for each other throughout plenty of missions."

Ezra let out a sigh as he looked up to see Hera's kind gaze.

"Yes Hera, but that didn't make us friends. That made us comrades. I've got the same bond with Zeb, Kanan, You, even Chopper!"

Kanan saw that the kid did make a point.

"Alright Ezra, so you guys never socialize outside of missions?"

Ezra was about to answer when Kanan cut him off.

"Your attitudes outside of missions goes beyond 'we can bare to be in each other's presence' right? How does that compare to when you first joined up with us? Sure, you may not be…well…a couple, but that doesn't mean there isn't something there."

Kanan said in what he thought was a rather impressive speech. He decided to forego the fact that his Master would probably make Ezra cut most bonds when he began his training; the rogue jedi knew when to fight his battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, they let us into their little group. _

**True, and the girl can even help us with the real goal.**

_We can also help these people while we're here too. They are HELPING US, after all._

**Yes, we always help out a brot-, er friends.**

_Ezra doesn't like us. I like him, he's a fighter. You can tell._

**The boy has feelings for the girl. I guess he sees us as a threat; smart boy.**

_We aren't going to be doing anything. Ezra's master is a Jedi. Not a very good one, apparently, seems a tad bit like a deviant. _

**He's like Skywalker. I like him.**

Rex shook his head. Truth be told, the voices he conjured up in his to debate and consider things amongst himself was rather disturbing. Or course, he'd never mention to anyone. Ever. The Kaminoans would've iced him in minutes. The voices never bothered him consciously, and he was fairly certain he was voicing both of them. Then again, he knew insane people always justified themselves. But, the voices had done their job, and he now knew what was important.

The Jedi Kanan would be an invaluable asset in learning what occurred to the Jedi.

The one who wore the Mandalorian Armor, Sabine, would help him learn what had happened to him.

And the little spitfire, Ezra, was pretty much Ashoka incarnate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there's the next chapter guys! Tell me what you all thought, leave a review, pm me. If you're a Naruto fan, check out my new story. Leaving a review on that one would be **especially **appreciated, I promise there will be chuckles to be had. See ya Space Cowboy!


End file.
